


Critical Role Prompts

by Reilith



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabbles, Feels, Short Stories, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reilith/pseuds/Reilith
Summary: This will be a collection of prompts for Critical Role. Anything that is short and was prompted to me on tumblr or twitter will go here, unless I think it should be separate.Expect feels. And expect a lot of Perc'ahlia, or implied Perc'ahlia.Spoilers warnings!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt by Patrick Aldea @paldea427 from twitter. Trinket's thoughts about Vex after Percy died.

It was dark and cold. And then he woke up. He turned as he felt the warm but trembling hand of his half-elf. His Vex. He licked it in gratitude, asking her what’s wrong.

He could see the tears that haven’t yet dried on her cheeks. His half-elf was a mess. He turned around looking for the source of anguish of his Vex, no enemies in sight.

Vex patted him and then moved away. Her gaze followed the path to the white-haired man - the one that always respected him and talked to him. His Vex’s Percy. The one she called dear, and darling, the same loving words she reserved for him, Trinket.

She was really a mess. Even if it weren’t him, and if it weren’t his Vex, it was obvious.

His Vex’s Percy was on the ground, unmoving. She was crying for him. 

For a moment, Trinket didn’t understand. Why didn’t Keyleth, the gentle one do her warm magic to help him? Or his own Vex, for that matter? It didn’t make sense. They always made Trinket feel better and brought him out of the darkness.

Vex was pale and quiet, speaking only when needed. Her warm voice was void of the lush of life he was used to hearing. instead, it was coated in despair and pain.

He wanted to help her, comfort her. But she didn’t hear him, see him, feel him. Her grief was too strong. 

She pt him back into the space next to her heart that she now always used to help him travel. And she didn’t talk to him.

Distant, cold, broken. Somehow, in his bear heart, he knew she was out of his reach.

If his Vex’s Percy didn’t come back to her, Trinket would lose her, forever.

 

Deep inside the space next to her heart, a bear roared, resonating with the anguish of his half-elf, with a single wish.

 

Bring his Vex’s smile back.  
Bring his Vex’s Percy back.


End file.
